Jealous
by Pistaxe
Summary: Y le molesta sobremanera ver que Jennifer le sonríe casi coqueta y devuelve las atenciones. Se hablan muy cerca (muy) y con tanto ejercicio puede notar la respiración irregular de ambos. Están sudados, a Jennifer el cabello suelto y rebelde le cae sobre la cara, y... Dios. Jennifer Jareau está jodidamente sexy en ese estado. /Femlash/.


**Para empezar no sé de donde demonios salió esto. Yo y mis deseos de querer escribir femlash, supongo. Quiero aclarar que la idea original no es mía y que este fic está basado en una fanfic slash Moreid que leí en una ocasión. Criminal Minds no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará... ¿para qué vamos a esforzarnos? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Celosa.<strong>

**Sin spoilers. **Pero está basado en la tercera temporada. -Me gusta como sale Emily ahí- (?

**Rating: **M.

**Notes: **Femlash, JJ/Emily. Una Emily muy celosa. Menciones de Hotch/Rossi xD

* * *

><p>Los ve y siente ira. ¡Ira! No hay otra forma de describir la escena más que diciendo lo que siente al contemplarla. Sólo que no lo demuestra, aunque cree que pronto no podrá soportarlo más y lastimará a alguien. Y seriamente.<p>

La irrita. Porque nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa de diversión en la cara de Jennifer, nunca antes la había visto morderse el labio de esa forma tan sugerente. Y verla con una enorme sonrisa, moviendo peligrosamente las caderas, con un vaso (el cuarto vaso) de absenta en la mano a medio tomar la pone así, irritable al punto de la histeria. Y las manos de ese _ser _se deslizan sin pudor alguno sobre su cintura y su espalda.

Jennifer le sonríe y deja que siga toqueteándola. Y ella podría morir de rabia si eso fuese una causa de muerte coherente. El tipo le murmura al oído y sonríe idiotamente, y eso la saca de quicio. Si pudiera iría hasta allí, tomaría su arma (convenientemente guardada por si las moscas) y le clavaría una bala en el cráneo para quitarse el mal humor.

Seguro que dejaba de reír.

La música está alta, su cerveza caliente y todo lo que sabe es que tiene demasiadas ganas de ir hasta la pista y... y.

_Dios._

Por unos instantes las cosas se calman, puesto que la canción termina, y mira con sorna al tipo pensando que Jennifer le dará alguna excusa y volverá a la mesa. Pero otra canción comienza (obviamente) una movida, con ritmo, y el tío le susurra algo al oído y Jennifer asiente, alegre, empezando a mover los pies al ritmo. Después la cabeza y sacude el cabello rubio en el aire. El otro la sostiene (otra jodida vez) de la cintura y acerca su cara a su oído para seguir diciéndole quién-sabe-qué-mierda.

Bufa, enojada. No, no enojada. Lo siguiente. Y cuando hace pasar un sorbo de su cerveza caliente por la garganta vuelve a quejarse por lo bajo con un par de maldiciones entre dientes.

_Mierda. Joder._

Mira a los demás, Morgan han desaparecido en combate. Sólo están García, Hotch y Rossi. García mira con emoción a Jennifer y a su compañero de baile, mientras chupa la pajita y la bebida que ha pidido, (una de un color azulado) sube por ella hasta llegar a su boca. Cada contados segundos se acomoda las gafas o algún mechón de cabello suelto. Hotch y Rossi se hablan demasiado cerca y demasiado borrachos (aunque lo disimulan bastante bien) Y es que ver a Hotch borracho sería algo sin duda, interesante. Aun así, Emily decide apartar la mirada cuando Dave pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Hotch y sus ojos comienzan a brillar de forma sospechosa.

Sacude la cabeza, sonriendo, y vuelve a su compañera de mesa.

—Penélope, ¿no te apetece bailar?

—No gracias—dice—. Además, no todos los días se ve a nuestro terroncito de azúcar rubio bailando así. Es como una gata. Una gata salvaje—añade cuando la ve restregarse contra su acompañante. El tío está pegado a su espalda y sus manos, que antes descansaban apretando su cintura, ahora descienden y están, literalmente, masajeando lascivamente sus muslos—¡Madre mía!— chilla entretenida.

Emily no cree lo que ve. Ya no tiene adónde mirar. Definitivamente no quiere ver a Jennifer bailando así. Ni mucho menos quiere darse la vuelta, pues teme encontrar a Hotch y Rossi en alguna escena al más puso estilo Brokeback Mountain. Aunque sería sin duda interesante. No lo duda.

Entonces, su bombilla se enciende.

—¿Y Morgan?—cuestiona. Hablar con él tal vez la anime. Por lo menos tienen gustos en común. Como los libros de Vaughan.

Unos segundos después obtiene la respuesta. Que no proviene de Penélope, ella sigue sumida en su estudio sobre la danza 'gatuna' de Jennifer.

—Oh...—alcanza a decir.

Sí. Pensaba que estaría bailando. Ahora que lo encuentra con la mirada, en un rincón, nota que él y una chica pelirroja (un pibón, para que engañarnos) están haciendo algo más que bailar. Las manos de la chica le está desabrochando la correa de los pantalones, mientras se devoran la boca en un fogoso beso.

Es... Dios.

Suspira resignada. Ronda dos. Es momento de ver si puede conseguir, al menos, hablar con García.

—¿Sigues...?

—Ya te lo dije, cariño, es todo un espectáculo.

—No entiendo qué le ves. A mí me disgusta—suelta.

Pero pasa de nuevo a mirarlos. Ahora Jennifer parece haber cogido aún más confianza, ya que pasa sus brazos por los hombros y los enreda tras su nuca. No puede creer que siga moviéndose así, como si fuera un pecado andante. El tipo no pierde oportunidad y se mueve contra ella lascivamente, como incitándola. Y le molesta sobremanera ver que Jennifer le sonríe casi coqueta y devuelve las atenciones. Se hablan muy cerca (muy) y con tanto ejercicio puede notar la respiración irregular de ambos. Están sudados, a Jennifer el cabello suelto y rebelde le cae sobre la cara, y... Dios.

Jennifer Jareau está _jodidamente_ sexy en ese estado.

Emily está ofuscada ante la visión que tiene y ante los pensamientos que la asaltan. Porque no todo es color de rosa, no todo es pensar en sarcarla fuera a empujones y...

Ejem, el punto es que odia a ese tío (gran hijo de perra) desgraciado que tiene el maldito privilegio de bailar tan pegado y con tanta confianza y próximidad con su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa, Emily? ¿Celosa?—la pica García con esa mirada astuta y esa sonrisa sardónica.

La mira con confusión. ¿Celos?

—¿De qué?— le susurra con confianza. Aunque el susurro sería un grito en un ambiente sin tanto ruido, pero allí es un susurro. Muestra seguridad, pero es un susurro. Punto.

—Admítelo de una vez, Em. Te da celos que nuestra JJ baile con alguien que no seas tú...

Y la seguridad se va a la mierda.

—¡Vamos! No tiene nada de malo, después de todo JJ es todo un bomboncito de licor... No me cabe en la cabeza como lleváis tanto tiempo trabajando juntas con esa tensión sexual de por medio, y todavía no te hallas dado ni cuenta.

¿Tensión sexual? ¿Entre ellas dos? Si no la hubiera tomado tan por sorpresa se reiría de eso... o al menos es lo que Emily quiere creer.

—Yo no tengo...

—Ay, Emily, Emily...— la interrumpe y palmea su hombro—. Si nuestra vida fuera una serie de televisión, en estos momentos seguramente pondrían unos hermosos flashback en los que apareceríais juntas con música pastelosa de fondo. Y entonces podrías apreciar que siempre hubo tensión sexual entre vosotras.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Es increíble que siendo criminóloga, tan hábil para captar los detalles, ni te hallas dado cuenta!

—García, sinceramente creo que ya has bebido demasiado— comenta, llevándose la cerveza a los labios. Traga con dificultad.

Joder.

—Y tú vas a necesitar beber más si quieres arrancar a tu chica de los brazos de míster universo— comenta desinteresadamente.

Emily casi se atraganta.¿acababa de decir su chica?

—¡No voy a hacer nada!—exclama de pronto, ruborizándose a su pesar—. ¡Jennifer tiene todo el derecho del mundo a bailar con quién le de la gana! ¡Dios!

—Sigue pensando eso, corazón— contrataca, sonriendo divertida. Emily gruñe. ¡Es absurdo! ¿Tensión sexual? ¡Por favor! Sólo que vuelve a mirarlos, y la sangre le hierve en las venas.

Allí siguen, Jennifer y el desgraciado que quiere patear hasta que sangre. Que sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Dios, soy una psicópata. Se contiene, claro, a duras penas.

¿Celos en lugar de ira? ¡Por supuesto! Sólo que reconocerlo es algo muy distinto.

Pero los ve. Los ve, a Jennifer, al tipo... la sonrisa lasciva que se extiende por sus labios. Jennifer está borracha, y ese tipo se está aprovechando de ella. Por supuesto, es eso. Esa es la única razón que la lleva a actúar.

—Ahora vuelvo— dice levántandose de pronto, de sopetón y como si hubiera decidido algo importante, y apura su cerveza.

García alza el puño en el aire, alentándola.

—Eso es tigre, ve a por tu chica.

Y Emily ya no la escucha, porque sus piernas se mueven hacia la pista.

Es puro instinto de protección, seguro.

_Seguro._

* * *

><p>Para cuando llega, están bailando frente a frente, conversando a gritos por encima de la ruidosa música. Y el tipo tiene la boca demasiado cerca del oído de Jennifer. Emily posa confiada una mano sobre su hombro y esto es más que suficiente para hacerla voltear de inmediato. Ojos brillantes, el cabello rubio alborotado y salvaje, la ligera sonrisa en los labios.<p>

No entiende de donde cojones le viene el pensamiento, pero a Emily le gustaría delinear el contorno de sus labios con la lengua.

—¡Ah, Emily!—dice, pero su expresión cambia drásticamente—. ¿Esos de allí son Hotch y Rossi...?— pero no termina la pregunta, sólo por si acaso. Sólo que la aludida no le presta atención, y le dirige una mirada desafiante a su acompañante, quien le devuelve la mirada con un tinte de diversión ambigua que prefiere pasar por alto (es eso o matarlo a golpes)—. Ah, perdón, dejad que os presente. Emily, él es Matt, Matt ella es...

—Agente Especial Emily Prentiss— completa con cierta aspereza, brusquedad, y extiende la mano. Sin embargo Matt no suelta la cintura de Jennifer. Ni mucho menos hace ademán de intentarlo.

Más ira acumulándose. Es... joder.

En serio que quiere matar a alguien. A un tal Matt. Lenta, muy lentamente. Que sufra.

—Un placer. ¿Trabajáis juntas?— pregunta condescendiente. Hace rato que han dejado de bailar, pero sus ''garras'' siguen ahí. Ahí. En la diminuta cintura de su compañera de trabajo. Lo que más rabia le da es que Jennifer parece como un pez en el agua con todo eso. Dejar que un completo desconocido (supone) la toquetee así... tal vez no la conoce lo suficiente. Tal vez Jennifer es así en realidad.

No. Simplemente, no.

Jennifer sonríe un poco más.

—Sí. Nosotras...

Está cansada. Harta. Necesita apartar a ese tío como sea, porque sinceramente todo el maldito asunto la pone enferma. Así que la corta antes de que pueda terminar.

—Jennifer, tengo que hablar contigo—Y le dice eso. Jennifer. Ella le dirige una mirada interrogante. El ''Jennifer'' capta su atención de inmediato (Y aún más el tono áspero de su voz)—. Es importante.

Matt parece sujetarla con más fuerza, como reclamándola y parece feliz. Y Emily aprieta los dientes y cuadra la mandíbula. Ya no es ira, es lo siguiente. La sangre le arde en las venas.

—¿Tenemos un caso?— inquiere con cierta inocencia su compañera, notando que la mano de Emily no se ha movido de su hombro, y por un momento en como si batallase contra Matt por sujetarla. Como esa concurso donde regalan un coche a quien aguante más tiempo con las manos encima de él. Es eso. Una especie de batalla silenciosa.

—No.

—Entonces podemos hablar después, ¿no?

—No—asevera, la toma de la muñeca—. Tiene que ser ahora— y la arrastra fuera. Lucha unos instantes contra los fuertes brazos que anclados a su cintura no quieren dejarla ir. Sólo que la mirada de Emily es de '' o la sueltas o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos'', y Matt lo reconsidera.

—¡Pero Emily..!— protesta. Aun así mueve sus pies rápidamente para seguirle el ritmo. Pasan entre la muchedumbre y la mirada preocupada que le dirige a Penélope (quien se sonríe toda victoriosa) no va a salvarla de cuáles-sean-sus-intenciones.

Cruzando la puerta siente el frío viento de la calle congelarle los huesos.

—¡Emily, tengo frío! ¿No podemos hablar dentro?

Y sí, esa sería una buena idea si Emily no estuviese en plan Hotch un lunes por la mañana sin haber dormido sus diez horitas. Además con resaca. La misma que tendrá mañana cuando despierte en la cama con Rossi... en el mejor de los casos. Tal vez se parezca más a Strauss un día de resaca.

Jodida. Cabreada.

Por eso no le dice nada (ya que lo único que se le ocurren son maldiciones una tras otra) y sigue caminando hasta meterse en un callejón apenas iluminado al fondo de la calle.

Huele a alcohol. Y a pis. Un gato desaparece entre las sombas.

—¡Emily!

Al adentrarse hasta donde la iluminación solamente dibuja sus siluetas, una figura se levanta de entre las sombras, —sobre un montón de cartones y trapos viejos— , y con voz pastosa suelta al aire un par de insultos inconexos e incoherentes.

O algo parecido.

—Este es mi callejón— escupe—. Largáos de aquí. Hay muy buenos bancos en el parque donde hacerlo.

_¿Disculpe?_

JJ clava en Emily un mirada que divaga entre la confusión y el miedo.

—¿Hacerlo?—repite.

Pero ella no la está mirando.

—Soy agente del FBI—expone de pronto, sacando su identificación de dios sabe dónde. La silueta no es más que un pobre sin hogar, y por el tono de su voz lleva más que unas copas encima. No puede ver gran cosa en esa oscuridad (probablemente tampoco podría si hubiese luz) pero igualmente Emily la muestra.

Porque quiere. Porque siente que es necesario.

—Yo no he hecho nada, no tienen pruebas—responde el indigente, con un tono hosco. Lleva una botella de licor medio vacía en la mano, y cuando la mueve, el líquido choca y resuena contra las paredes de cristal—. El viejo Joe se comió mi perrito... Larguénse.

—No— Emily responde sacamente. Y tiene esa cara. Esa expresión de neutralidad, que cubre la ira que le arde en las venas—, es usted el que se va— suelta, y su voz tiene un tono amenazador, áspero, mientras lo apunta con la pistola.

JJ se congela por dentro.

—¡Emily!— grita aterrada—. ¡Emily! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Emily ni se inmuta. Se mantiene en la misma posición que antes, sujetando su Glock-17 con ambas manos. El hombre duda unos instantes. Emily no vacila, puede disparar en cualquier momento. Malditos policías corruptos, abusando de su poder... El indigente se pone en pie perezosamente, alzando las enegrecidas palmas de sus manos en el aire.

—Y- ya me voy... por favor... por favor no dispare— casi suplica, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás, de espaldas, Emily no baja el arma, su expresión no cambia un ápice, y el indigente se da la vuelta y sale corriendo del callejón.

Cuando ha desaparecido tras la esquina, JJ se vuelve hacia ella. Expresión ceñuda, ojos brillantes.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre sacar la pistola?—le espeta—. ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loca...?—Puede. Emily la estampa contra la pared. JJ comienza a pensar que algo está jodidamente mal en la mente de su compañera de trabajo.

Forcejea, tratando de soltarse.

—Emily, ¿se puede saber que demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Shh...—dice, mientras su aliento cálido le hace cosquillas en el cuello. JJ se estremece, y Emily descarga la pistola y el sonidito metálico de las balas rebotando contra el suelo es lo único que se oye.

—¿Pero, Emily, qué dem... ?— y no puede siquiera terminar la frase, porque el muslo de su compañera se aprieta con fuerza contra su entrepierna. Y el gemido es lastimero pero de placer—. ¿Qué...?

—El tipo del bar, Jennifer... —y su muslo presiona un poco más. Ni se molesta en recordar su nombre—. ¿Qué ves en él?— pregunta pegando su boca a su oreja, respirando pesadamente para que ella lo note—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te dijo cosas dulces al oído? ¿Te tocó aquí?—musita lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. JJ deja escapar un gemido bajo.

—¡No, Emily!— replica, con la voz divagando entre la impresión, el miedo, y el placer. Y pasa sus brazos tras su nuca y se aferra a su espalda, clavando las uñas en los omóplatos de Emily.

Joder, es que es mucho tiempo sin... Dios.

—¿Segura?

Emily comienza a desabrocharle la correa de los pantalones. Lo hace hábilmente a pesar de usar sólo una mano y baja la cremallera mientras la besa por primera vez. JJ la recibe con la boca abierta y sus lenguas se juntan, y juegan juntas como si no fuera la primera vez que se encuentran.

JJ grita cuando siente algo frío en ese lugar tan íntimo. Y es cuando se separa de la boca de Emily y nota su arma haciendo presión contra su centro, por encima de la delgada y húmeda tela de su ropa interior.

—¡Emily!—chilla. Y se sorprende al darse cuenta que la excita sobremanera todo eso. Debería apartarla de un empujón, debería. Eso es lo que habría hecho cualquier persona con sentido común, y al día siguiente presentar una denuncia por acoso sexual. Pero una cosa es deber y otra es querer, y su cuerpo confabula contra ella—. ¡Está fría!

—Descuida, dentro de poco ya no lo estará—musita, y la frota contra ella, mordisqueando y succionando con fuerza la sensible y pálida piel de su cuello.

JJ arquea la espalda, perdida en esa sensación, la fría arma y la hábil y cálida mano de Emily tocándola, acariciándola, consolándola. Y su boca perdida en los primeros botones de su camisa. No sabe cómo, pero la ha abierto dejando al descubierto el sujetador de encaje negro, y JJ no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir el frío de la calle besarle la piel. Emily lo desabrocha mientras le lame la garganta, y los pezones están erectos a causa del frío y el deseo, y son lo primero que ataca en su pecho. JJ Inclina más la cabeza y gime sin poder reprimirse.

—Estoy... estoy sudando...—dice, algo avergonzada. Pero a Emily eso mucho no le importa. Sólo quiere borrar el más mínimo rastro que el tipo del bar pueda haber dejado en ella. De su piel, de su mente.

—Me gusta así...—le responde sonriendo. Y la besa con demasiadas ganas, con demasiado ímpetu. No quiere despegarse de esa boca que le responde con tanto deseo y ardor. Y se respiran cerca y vuelven a besarse. Emily presiona sus caderas contra ella.

El callejón está en silencio, excepto por los gemidos y los jadeos lujuriosos. A lo lejos la música amortiguada del bar. El tintineo de una botella de vidrio casi las distrae, pero Emily la patea lejos. No va a dejar que nada las interrumpa.

La mano de JJ busca a tientas su pantalón y cuela las manos por debajo. Emily se estremece, y JJ tiembla cuando sus dedos se deslizan bajo las bragas y nota la humedad y el deseo palpable. Pero sus dedos van directos a ese pequeño botón de placer, y Emily gime sin poder contenerse.

Ahora la cree, JJ ya no siente más que el arma está fría.

Se besan una y otra vez, apagando resoplidos y respiraciones agitadas en la boca de la otra.

JJ le muerde el labio inferior y casi ronronea contra su lengua cuando Emily se hunde más contra ella. Y se le escapa el nombre entre gemidos mientras piensa que no quiere que se detenga. Continúan besándose, apenas se separan milímetros para atrapar algo de oxigeno, y las cálidas manos se alejan de ahí, la que procuraba atenciones rápidas y rítmicas pasa a pellizcar el pezón izquierdo y la otra (la que tiene el arma) también se aleja.

—¡Joder...!—protesta. Y sonríe, esta vez de una forma que roza lo sádico. (Tal vez ya haya empezado a creerse lo de la tensión sexual, la verdad) JJ se estremece en el lugar mitad por el frío, mitad por esa sensación de desprotección frente a su compañera, y también aparta sus manos en una especie de rebelión. Así que Emily le acerca el arma a la cara.

Primero siente algo de incomodidad (tener un arma que te está apuntando no es lo más 'excitante' en un momento así); y Emily lo nota.

—Está descargada—aclara con voz ronca, áspera—. Nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, Jennifer...— JJ asiente y la mira como esperando que le diga qué hacer. Los ojos de Emily son profundos, negros, oscurecidos por el deseo y la necesidad, la lujuria, y la está devorando con la mirada—. Lámela...

Su voz es temblorosa y jadeante.

JJ parpadea un par de veces, incrédula. Pero Emily la mira de esa manera, labios entreabiertos, y JJ se arma de valor. O algo así. De pronto sólo quiere jugar un poco, de pronto quiere dejar de ser la cándida Jennifer Jareau a la que tanto está acostumbrada. Comienza por la punta y lame toda la extensión. Emily la observa, labios entre abiertos, pupilas dilatadas, pero no se mueve, y JJ sigue la forma del arma hasta llegar a sus dedos.

Se aparta. Y la mira con un brillo curioso en los ojos. Jugutón... es algo que roza la perversión, pero Dios.

_Dios._

—¿Así está bien?—pregunta, mordiéndose la sonrisa. Labios rojos, mejillas rojas, el cabello rubio, suelto y salvaje y la respiración irregular—. Porque, ¿sabes?—dice, y juguetea con un mechón de cabello entre los dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferor con picardía—... Es a ti a quién quiero lamer...

Dios.

Emily deja caer la pistola y se pega más al cuerpo delgado que tiene enfrente, y hunde de nuevo la boca sobre uno de los pezones, la palma de la mano presionando el otro.

JJ se arquea y deja escapar un gemido ronco, sus uñas se hunden con más fuerza en sus omóplatos.

—¡Emily...!—grita y no puede añadir nada más porque la otra boca la asalta. Labios, lenguas, dientes. Que más da. No entiende cómo, pero todo es rápido y caliente, es intenso, es sólo instinto anudándole el razonamiento.

Cuando se separan apoyan frente contra frente.

—¿Puedo?—susurra JJ, mordiéndose los labios, mientras su mano desciende sobre el vientre de Emily en dirección descendente. Ya lo hizo antes, pero ahora siente la necesidad de pedir permiso. Emily tiene los ojos cerrados y asiente bruscamente sin mediar palabra.

JJ le quita los pantalones, y la bragas acaban pronto en el suelo.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor pedirme que te lamiera aquí?—inquiere con un tono que jamás hubiera creído oír viniedo de ella. Y cuando siente la húmeda lengua sobre su clítoris no le queda otra que morderse el labio para evitar gemir desesperadamente— Emily...—la oye murmurar, entre las nubes de su lujuriosa mente—... te necesito...

Y podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero tuvo que decir eso. Eso que la derritió.

Así que, finalmente, la toma de los brazos y la sube hasta su altura—porque necesita tenerla ahí y mirarla a los ojos—y le planta un beso feroz que casi le hace perder el sentido.

—No quiero saber dónde aprendiste eso...—alega sin aliento, y con una sonrisa divertida—. Ni quién te lo enseñó...—por eso mismo no responde y vuelve a besarla.

—Emily... Te necesito dentro, por favor...—la súplica es desesperada, y JJ frota sus caderas contra ella, reforzando sus palabras. Las bragas acaban por debajo de sus rodillas, y JJ ahoga un gemido cuando siente el primer dedo invasor. Es delicado, lento, apenas moviéndolo, sacándolo y metiéndolo un poco; luego otro más se une.

—¿Te duele?—pregunta, la voz jadeante, áspera. JJ sacude la cabeza.

—Emily, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar no soy virgen...—responde casi sin aliento, en un amago de sonrisa. Ella le da un beso suave el la mejilla. Lo cierto es que después de tanta pasión, necesita tomárselo con calma.

La nota tensa, nerviosa a pesar de todo, y le besa la frente.

—Relájate...—le pide, y sus labios le acarician el cuello, y después abre la boca y lo besa con más necesidad. JJ tiembla bajo ella, y Emily mueve sus dedos un poco más deprisa.

—Emily, dios...—y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Escucha su voz en un tono ahogado y ronco, lujurioso. Ya, en este punto, las dos olvidaron cómo llegaron ahí. Es sólo un gozoso presente siendo amada y dejándose amar.

Y si alguna de los dos estaba algo borracha, el alcohol ya se evaporó con tanto calor.

Y Emily la besa sofocando los gemidos de JJ con su boca, y curva los dedos, presionando ese punto que casi la derrite, el pulgar trazando círculos sobre ese pequeño e hinchado botón de placer. Hasta que solamente queda la noción de que el orgasmo está peligrosamente cerca.

Y llega. JJ se tensa y se estremece bajo ella, repitiendo su nombre si control, entre jadeos, erizándole la piel. Ese calor tan intenso que le recorre por dentro en todas direcciones, y la hunde en el mayor de los placeres. Y entonces, la calma. Y se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Ampliamente, con el corazón que les rebota dentro del pecho y la respiración irregular y jadeante. Emily le acomoda y se acomoda la ropa como puede, y apoya la frente sobre la suya mientras le abrocha los botones de la camisa.

—Emily, tú ni siquiera has...— empieza JJ, pero ella la calla con un beso.

—No importa— dice apartándose. Y bueno, sí le importa, porque el cosquilleo entre sus piernas sigue ahí, sólo que sacude la cabeza y se vuelve con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Expresión ceñuda—Joder— suelta de pronto, buscando algo con la mirada—. ¿Dónde he metido las balas?

JJ suelta una risilla sin poder evitarlo.

—En serio, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta cada una?— repite, y su voz sigue sonando ligeramente ronca y áspera—. ¡Hotch me va a matar!

Está tratando de ignorarlo. Eso. JJ se da cuenta. Y la sujeta del brazo tomándola por sopresa y sin avisar, y la atrae hacia así para besarla. Y lo hace, la besa. Y es húmedo y pasional y todo lo demás, y Emily gime sin poder evitarlo contra sus labios. Apoyan frente contra frente.

—Déjame ayudarte...— susurra, murmura, y casi parece suplicar.

Emily tiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración irregular y el corazón que le salta en el pecho. Traga saliva, porque siente la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta que casi le impide respirar, y sacude bruscamente la cabeza.

—No—responde. Pero la voz le tiembla porque JJ le está besando el cuello.

—¿Por qué no?

Sube un poco más, siente su tibio aliento en la oreja, después su labios. Las manos que se cuelan por debajo de su camisa. Emily se estremece sin poder evitarlo, apoya las manos en su cintura y la aprieta contra su cuerpo.

—Porque me haces sentir tan débil...— responde de ponto, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Es inesperado, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar, Emily parece cualquier cosa menos débil frente a ella. Sólo que su voz apenas sí se oye, y JJ casi sonríe por la timidez que adivina en sus palabras. Pausa— Me da miedo, JJ...— admite, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es... no me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche de que... yo...—no puede seguir, así que sólo la aprieta contra sí con más fuerza.

Y JJ casi no puede creer que la vulnerable Emily que ahora se aprieta contra su pecho es la misma que se ha comportado de un modo tan salvaje y dominante hace tan sólo unos minutos. Le acaricia el cabello despacio, con ternura.

—Emily...—es todo lo que le sale, y la separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Hay tanto amor en esa mirada, tanto deseo impreso... tanta ternura y tanta necesidad... y JJ le sostiene la cara entre las manos, las palmas están heladas al contacto con sus mejillas, y se pierde en sus ojos—. Si te sientes demasiado débil yo estaré aquí para sostenerte.

Y la besa. Y no es pasión desenfrenada está vez. Es puro amor y ternura, es deseo y necesidad, es el corazón latiéndoles tan deprisa que creen que pueden morir en cualquier momento. Y se pierden la una en la otra. Y Emily siente que se cae, que se pierde, pero JJ está ahí, sujetándola. Sosteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la pared de ladrillos...

_Y se derrite._

* * *

><p><strong>Salió medio pervertido... no me culpen a mi, la idea original no es mía :P Si tienen cualquier sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea... por favor, dejen un review. Se los agradecería.<strong>


End file.
